1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning implements and more particularly pertains to a computer mouse ball and pad cleaning kit for cleaning a tracking ball and pad of a computer mouse arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning implements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior an which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior an cleaning implements include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,339,486; 4,683,603; 3,758,912; 4,442,564; 4,899,413; 3,750,219.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a computer mouse ball and pad cleaning kit for cleaning a tracking ball and pad of a computer mouse arrangement which includes a container having a tacky liner within which a mouse ball can be positioned and agitated to adhesively remove dirt therefrom, and a roller having a tacky exterior coating which can be manually reciprocated over a mouse pad to remove dirt therefrom.
In these respects, the computer mouse ball and pad cleaning kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning a tracking ball and pad of a computer mouse arrangement.